The Skakdi Life
(formerly) (formerly) Jam Pot Studios Aagerds| director= (formerly) | artist=| pre=| con=| next=}} The Skakdi Life was a comedy series written and directed by with Jam Pot Studios and Aagerds. The show was conceived by Jman98 and initially directed by . It focuses on the lives of two living BIONICLE sets, and , and their frequent misadventures within their owner's house. It featured on the Custom BIONICLE YouTube channel, and was effectively canceled when the channel was deleted. Production The idea behind the show was originally conceived by Jman98 in June 2013. Initially, the series was set to be written by and and directed by Jman98. Six episodes were commissioned, which were split equally between the two writers. However, after losing interest in the series, Shadowmaster dropped out of the project. This resulted in the series being shelved indefinitely, and despite a few fleeting attempts, no progress was made with the show for several months. Things took a turn in June 2014, when production was kickstarted again after Jman98 chose to take his place as the director of the series. Around the same time, was selected to take Shadowmaster's place as co-writer for the series. Soon after, Chicken Bond enlisted as the series' official script editor. Production of the first season began on June 15th. After an extended period spent casting, Courtney Leacock and Kevin Stoll were chosen to voice Thok and Vezok respectively. On July 30th, the first promo video was uploaded, and the series subsequently launched August 22nd. Despite originally insisting on solely directing the show, SED also chose to write the series' third episode. ", hinting at the show's location change]] In the midst of the first season's run, SED pulled out of the Custom BIONICLE channel for his own personal reasons, leaving The Skakdi Life without a director. After the channel was declared independent from the wiki, the new operators announced that the show would be put on hiatus for an undisclosed time whilst the problem of SED's unexpected departure was resolved. The idea of merging the show with Custom BIONICLE's other flagship show, MATA, was briefly entertained but was quickly scratched. In the end, lead writer Chicken Bond volunteered to take over production of the show, who chose to emulate the visual style employed by SED to ensure the general feel of the show remained consistent. The episode Australia was then produced to justify the change in location for filming, which aired on November 29th. Eventually, seeking new writers, Chicken Bond invited Jam Pot Studios into the show's creative team, along with fellow YouTuber Aagerds. New scripts were written and filming was underway for new episodes when the Custom BIONICLE Channel was deleted. Some time later, SEDTheEditor got in contact with the team and expressed an interest in returning to show as a producer and reviving the show on its own independent channel. The Skakdi Life channel was launched, and the original three episodes were uploaded. Unfortunately, creative interest in the project soon fizzled out. Casting Originally, after initial discussions, Chicken Bond was chosen as the voice of Vezok, while Shadowmaster was cast in the role of Thok. However, due to complications, was later chosen to voice Thok by Chicken Bond. After SED and Jareroden97 joined the production team, a whole new cast was brought in for the series. Courtney Leacock was cast in the role of Thok, whilst Kevin Stoll was cast as Vezok. Veteran user Ids5621 was originally being considered to voice Hakann, but instead he was given the role of Reidak. Furthermore, Aagerds, and Jam Pot Studios were cast in supporting roles, though both would go on to write for the series. The original voice actor for Vezok was moved to voicing Vezon, as it was felt his performance fit that character better. However, he was eventually replaced with Toddy Harold, most known from his role as Lewa in MATA. After SED's departure from the show, Vezon was removed from the character roster. Episodes Season 1 Cast & Crew Cast *Courtney Leacock - Thok, Mini-Thok *Kevin Stoll - Vezok *Ids5621 - Reidak * Toddy Harold - TBD *Aagerds - Ehrye Current Crew * - Writer | Editor | Director *Jam Pot Studios - Writer *Aagerds - Writer * - Script Editor * - Executive Producer Trivia *In the show's original pitch, the series had the working title of Vethok. The current title was suggested by Chicken Bond. *All characters that appear in the show are sets from, or before, 2006. While this would suggest that the show takes place during 2006, there are many discrepancies. * is credited as a creator of the show in the opening credits. This, however, is an error; he is only a writer. *Jman98 was credited as the series' executive producer in the closing credits, despite having relinquished control of the channel to SED by the time of the first season's premiere. Following SED's own departure from the channel, the credits were changed to acknowledge as the show's executive producer. External Links *Episode Playlist *Promo *Trailer Category:Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Shows